The Moonless Night
by SailorStarMoonlight
Summary: Usagi is friends with Yugi and the gang. The inner scout have last their powers cause of a betrayal in the past. this is my first fanfic please be nice and i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic so please be nice and i hope u like it

I do not own Sailor Moon or Yugioh

THE MOONLESS NIGHT

Black. Black is all I saw. In front of me, behind me, above me, under me, black all around me. I hate the dark. The darkness of the moonless night. There is no moon to light my way. There are no stars to guide me home. There is nothing, but the cold, black abyss. Where is my moon to light my way? Where are stars to guide me home? No one hears me when I yell. No one sees my tears flow down my face. No one feels my heart break. There is nothing, but the darkness.

I had just finished writing my poem in my notebook when Rei Hino walked up to me in the classroom. I so wished the teacher was in here teaching or something.

"Hey Meatball head!" she yelled at me. I sighed and looked up at her.

"Yes Hino-san?" I said as nicely as I could. She just looked down on me with that smirk of hers.

"So meatball head are you going to the dance tonight?" she asked. I don't know what I did to her to have her pick on me all the time, but whatever it was I would love to know.

'Here we go again' is all I think as I answered her.

"I don't know Hino-san. I might have to go to work tonight." She looks at me in a shock.

'Oh boy here it comes' I think.

"Work? As in a job?" she asked still in shock. So I just nod my head "Yes" for her. It takes her a few seconds to recover cause she is smirking again.

"So tell me what your "job" is?" she says with smirk. I know this is going to end with me tears again. Why does she hate me so much? What did I do? I want to know. I'm just about to tell her, but she cut me off.

"Wait! Don't tell me. Let me guess." she says tapping her finger on her chin going "hmm" as if she was thinking, but I know she isn't thinking of what my job is. She was thinking of what to say so I end up in tears. I know she just thought it up to make me cry or at least run out of the classroom.

"Let me guess. You're a dime store sl..." thank God the teacher came into the classroom before she finished what she was going to say. Then everyone goes to their seats as the teacher walks over to her desk.

"Ok, class I'm going to be giving back your test from last week. But first I would like my three new students to come in and get to their sits." she said as happy as always. I really didn't care who the three new students were. So I just stared out the window at the birds and stuff.

"You can come in now." she said. I heard the door open and then closed, but I just keep looking out the window.

"Usagi!" the teacher yells and snapping me out of my thought. I stand up and look at her and say "Yes". she smiled then pointed at the seats behind me.

"You three can go sit behind Usagi." is all she says. I finally look at the new students and my eyes widen. The three new students were the Three Lights! I was shocked. They went to their seats and I could feel Rei's death glares on me the whole time.

'OH, great just what I need is for her to hate me more.' I sighed as that thought raced in and out of my head. The teacher had started to give back our tests and I was praying that I got a good grade. The teacher gave out all the tests, but mine I'm always last she said my name and I go up.

"Good job Usagi! You got a B+ on your test." she said proudly and all I do is stare at the B+ on my test. I did it! I got a good grade. I was so happy. I thanked her and turned around and looked at everyone faces. Everyone eyes were bugged out and their mouths on the floor. I just smiled and walked back to my seat. I can't wait to show my friends. A few seconds later the teacher started teaching and I listen and take notes.

At the end of class the teacher asked if someone would show the Three Lights around the school. I wasn't surprised that Rei was the first one that said she would. The teacher nodded and said we could go. I walked to the lunch room to eat some food and see my friends. I went into the lunch room and looked around to see if they were there or not. They were, so I grabbed my food and walked over to the table. When I got over there Joey and Tristen were having a glaring contest. Yugi, Ryou, and Tea were talking about something for school. I smiled at them. I'm lucky to have them as friends. Tea is first to see me as I sit down at the table.

"Hey Usagi!" said Yugi. That got Joey and Tristen out of their little contest and they smile at me and I smile back at them.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hey, how did you do on that test?" asked Tea with smile.

I smiled big and handed my paper to her. When they all saw my B+ they cheered for me. I blushed and looked down at my food with a little smile. Suddenly all the girls in the lunchroom started yelling. So I looked up from my food to see what they were yelling about. The Three lights had just walked in to the lunchroom with Rei showing them around the lunchroom. Rei helped them get their food and guided them to the "cool table". I just rolled my eyes and started to eat my lunch.

"So does anyone know what class their in?" asked Tea.

"I don't know, Tea." said Yugi.

"Not ours." Joey answered

"Their in my class." I said softly. Joey, Tea, Yugi , Ryou, and Tristen all looked at me dumbfounded. I laughed softly at them then I felt something pull my hair hard. It hurt a lot to have my hair pulled. I turned teary eyes to see who just pulled my hair. It was Rei again and she was smiling when she did it too. I turned back around when she left to go to her table with tears still in my eyes.

"Usagi are you alright?" asked Ryou as soon as he saw the tears. I nodded "yes" to him. Joey and Tristen started glaring around the room to find the person that made me cry. They always go in guard mode when they see tears in my eyes. They have done this ever since my parents and brother died in the house fire a few months ago. No one knows what started the fire that killed my family. I was at Tea's studying for a test the next day. I've been staying with Yugi and his grandfather at the Game Shop since that day.

"Usagi, what happen?" asked Yugi with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Usagi. Who made you cry? We will make them wish they were never born!" said Joey and Tristen at the same time. I smiled at them for caring for me so much.

"Joey, Tristen it was just Rei again." I said as Joey and Tristen sent glares at Rei who was talking to The Three Lights.

"What is it about her that makes her think she has the right to pick on Usagi? Who is she? The Queen of Mars." Tea said with frown on her face.

Tristen jumped when someone said "Yugi" behind him. We all laughed at Tristen then looked up to see who scared Tristen. It was Seto Kaiba.

"What are you doing here moneybags!" Joey yelled as he jumped to his feet, knocking down his chair. Everyone in the lunchroom stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"Joey, calm down." said Yugi. Joey picked up his chair and sat down with a "huff" and glared at Seto. Seto glared around at anyone who was watching us once and then looked at Yugi.

"Yugi, I want you and your little group "friends" to meet me by the front gates after school.." is all he said before he left, not even waiting for an answer. After that we just finished our lunches and talked til the bell rang.

The last bell for the day had just rang and I went to meet up with the others to wait for Seto. We waited for a few minutes before Seto came.

"Good, you're all here." he said as he looked to make sure everyone was there and stopped when he got to me.

"You don't need to be here, so you can go home." he said coldly. I hid behind Tea a little bit with teary in my eyes. Tristen and Joey looked ready to punch his lights out.

"Seto." said Yugi with a frown.

"Usagi comes with us or we don't go with you." Yugi said calmly.

"Whatever. Just hurry up." is all he said as he walked over to his limo. On the ride to Kaiba Corp. no one said anything. When we got there Seto led us up to his office where his little brother Mokuba was waiting for us. We said our "hellos" to him as Seto went to his desk. He was about to say something , but Joey cut him off.

"So why are we here, moneybags?" Joey yelled. Tea hit Him upside the head to shut him up.

"Well, mutt I was just…" I didn't let him finish.

"His name is Joey not mutt." I said coldly as I glared at him. I shocked everyone in the room by my sudden boldness even I was shocked. Even though Seto recovered faster then the others I know I shocked him the most.

"Well, the reason as to why you are all here is…"

please tell me what u think and i'll try to get the next chapter up kk ^^V


	2. Chapter 2

The Moonless Night

Chapter 2

The next day we were all on an airplane to Egypt to go to see somebody I don't know. I don't know who it is cause I wasn't listening to Seto. Because I was too busy glaring at him. I so dislike the way he acts as if he's better then everybody. It was a long flight there and I don't remember much cause I fell asleep. But I do remember the dream I had.

(In The Dream)

I was walking down a hall to a pair of wooden doors. I pushed them open just enough for me to get through them. When I was in the room I saw four people in the room with me. They looked like four of the girls in my class. They looked like Rei, Amy, Lita, and Mina. They hadn't seen me yet so I ducked into the shadows. I was close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"So we all agree that we tell Queen Selene that we will not baby-sit her crybaby brat of a princess anymore?" said the Rei look alike in a very cold way. Amy, Lita, and Mina all nodded their heads "Yes" and followed Rei out of the room. I don't know why, but something in me was breaking by those words. It hurt so much. I followed them down the hallway in shadows. They went to the end of the hall to large silver doors. They knocked once and then walked in. I don't know why, but something in me was telling me not to go in yet. So I stayed out in the hall waiting for something. I stood at those doors for what felt like hours or more then finally the doors opened up and I walked in. When I walked in, the woman I saw looked just like me just older. She even had the same hair style as me. I walked right up to her and looked into sad eyes.

"What is the matter, mother?" did I just call her MOTHER! Why? My mother, father, and brother are all dead. So why did I call HER mother?

"Serenity, dear, the inner planets princesses do not want to be your guardians anymore." she said in a disappointed voice. In my head I was yelling "INNER PLANETS PRINCESSES!". I was shocked that I called Queen Selene mother, but I think that shocked me a little bit more. And wait did she just call me Serenity? Why? My name is Usagi not Serenity.

"I know mother." I said calmly. I did it again. Why?

"You do, dear? How?" she asked a little shocked.

"I overheard them talk about it." I said in a sad voice. She then glances over at the Inners then looked back at me.

"Serenity dear, what they are doing is a betrayal to you. So it's up to you if they will keep their titles as princesses and powers." she said looking very disappointed at them.

"No mother, they can keep their titles as princesses and their powers,but they are never aloud on the moon again!" I said in a very sad voice. I wanted nothing more then to go run and hide so no one would see my tears fall. That is when I noticed the tears flowing down my face. I was cry! Why? Rei and them weren't my friends at school. So why? I didn't understand. I saw the The Queen nod then everything started to get a lot brighter.

(End Of Dream)

I woke up to a very worried looking Yugi. I looked around once and I was still on the plane.

"Usagi are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked him. He looked at me a little more worried.

"Cause you were crying in your sleep and you're still crying." I put a hand up to my cheek and felt the tears still flowing down my face. I was shocked.

"Usagi, why are you crying?" he asked.

"I…I don't know, Yugi." I answered. He looked even more worried then before. But it was true, I didn't know why I was crying. Yugi was about to say something when Seto came in.

"We're here." is all he said. Yugi smiled at me and I smiled a little bit back as I wiped my tears away.

"Come on, Usagi!" he said happily. I got up and followed him off the plane. We walked over to three people. One was a woman with black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. The second one was a man with dark skin and weird markings on his face. And the last was a boy about the same age as me and the others, he had tan skin and white/blonde hair. They smiled at us.

"It's good to see you again." the woman said, as the boy looked at everybody and stopped at me.

"So Yugi, who is this?" he said as the woman and man looked at me.

"Marik, this is Usagi-hime." the woman said. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan , Ryou, Seto, and mine eyes bugged out big time.

"Hime?" asked the boy known as Marik. (A.N. hime means princess in Japanese)

"I can't tell you yet." is all she said with a small smile. The man told us to follow him and we did.

"Hey Usagi, why did Ishter call you hime?" asked Joey as we followed the woman named Ishtar and the man. A few seconds later I stopped and started looking around.

"Are you alright Usagi-hime?" asked Marik.

"Umm…. Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like we're being followed us." I answered as I looked around again.

"Usagi-hime, how long have you had this feeling?" asked Ishtar .

"Umm…from the time we got off the plane, I think." I answered. Ishtar's eyes went wide at what I just said. Why? She look ed at the man and then back at me with a worried looked.

"Roshid, will you see what it is?" Ishtar asked. The man Roshid bowed and left us.

"Umm…hey Ishtar, where are we going?" asked Tea. Ishtar stopped walking and turned around.

"We are going to The Pharaoh's tomb." is all she said as she turned back around and started to walk again. I heard Tea gasp and I turned around to look at the others. They were all shocked to hear this even Seto. I wonder who this Pharaoh is? I guess I'll have to ask later. We walked to the tomb of some Pharaoh knew I nothing about. Why do I get this feeling that this trip is going to be one I'm not going to forget?


	3. Chapter 3

The Moonless Night

Chapter 3

(At The Tomb)

"Ishtar, did you find something about Atem?" asked Yugi in a concerned voice.

"Yes, I did, Yugi." she said pointing to a blank tablet.

"A few days ago, I was in here looking at the tablets when a silver light shot out of the tablet." we looked dumbfounded at her.

"From that silver light I saw the Pharaoh fighting a shadow monster." Ishtar said.

"You mean from Duel Monsters?" asked Joey.

"Yes, but it wasn't like the normal ones. It was more powerful and it had a black aura around it too." said Ishtar with a worry look.

"Do you mean Atem is having a hard time beating it?" asked Tea looking worry. Ishtar nodded "Yes".

"Umm…I don't understand how the monsters from a game can attack a real person and who is this Atem?" I asked. I don't understand what they're talking about. I looked at everyone and they looked like they didn't know what to say. I saw Seto roll his eyes at what I said. So I glared at him for a few seconds.

"Sorry Usagi, I forget that you weren't with us during Battle City and when we went to Egypt," said Yugi with a little smile. Yugi was about to tell me about it, but Roshid came back with seven people behind him. Three of them were the Three Lights! That surprised me and the others. Seto and Ishtar didn't look as surprised as us. I looked behind the Three Lights and my eyes grew wider at two people I knew right away. One was the racecar diver Haruka and the other one was the violinist Michiru. That shocked us even more. Joey, for once was the first one to recover.

"Ok, I didn't see that coming." is all he said. But that did snap all of us out of our shock.

"Umm…Roshid are you sure that they are the ones following us?" asked Marik.

"Yes, Master Marik." said Roshid. And with that I fell on my butt from the shock and I just stared wide eyed at them. Why would they be following us?

"W-why?" I asked when I was finally able to get my voice back. Haruka laughed a little bit and held out her hand to help me up.

"We'll tell you, but first let me introduce mine and Michiru friends first and then I'll tell you why, but the Three Lights will have to tell you why they are following you guys." she said as she smiled down at me. She pointed at the older of the two and said she that her name was Setsuna. Setsuna had long dark green hair and her skin was dark. She looked about the same age as Ishtar and Roshid. The other one was Hotaru and she had short black hair and her skin was very pale. She looked a little younger then me. The gang and I said our hellos to them and Haruka was just about to talk some more, she stopped and turned to look at the tablet. Her eyes grew wide when she saw it. I turned along with everybody to see a monster was printed on the tablet. I stepped back as it's eyes started to glow red and looked at me. It gave an evil smile and lunge out of the tablet and was heading straight for me. I tried to move out of the way, but I tripped over a rock and fell. As I fell a silver light shot out of the tablet and then the next thing I knew I was falling out of the sky and down to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I heard more then myself screaming as I was falling to the ground. I looked to my left and I saw Yugi, Tea, Ryou, Marik, Seto, Joey, and Tristen falling too. To my right was the Three lights, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Ishtar, and Roshid. Lucky for us the ground broke our fall. Well, all of us, but Joey and Tristen. They fall into a pond. Oh and Ryou was stuck up in a tree with Tea. I somehow landed on Seto. The others landed on the ground near Seto and I. We all said "oww" that hurt like no tomorrow. I looked around to see where we were. To my surprise we were in a beautiful garden of a palace. But how? We were just at the tomb a second ago. What is going on here! Where are we? As I started to get up a spear was pointed at my neck. I looked up to see who was holding the spear. It was old Egyptian guards I think. Well, that's what they looked like to me. The guard pulled Joey and Tristen out of the pond they fall into, then pulled Tea and Ryou out of the tree. The guards had us all in a small circle with their spears pointing at us. From the corner of my eye I saw two shadows walk over to us and when I saw who the shadows belonged to I stared wide eyed. One of them was a woman and she looked like Ishtar. The other one was a man that looked just like Seto just with tan skin. The man told the guards to stand down. Just then a third person came to us and my eyes bugged out. He looked just like Yugi just taller and tanner.

"Atem?" said Yugi a little surprised to see him. The man named Atem looked at Yugi and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Yugi, it's good to see you all again." said Atem. Yugi and the gang looked happy to see him, even Seto looked a little happy. Atem looked at the Three Lights, Hakura, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru.

"So Yugi, who are all of your friends?" he asked.

"Well, you know Usagi and as for the others they are the Three Lights, Hakura, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru, but we just meant them." answered Yugi.

"Umm…guys? Do you know him?" I asked. Yugi looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, this is Pharaoh Atem. We were just at his tomb." he answered. I looked dumbfounded at Yugi.

"But how can that be?" I'm confused now.

"Well…Usagi, we are in the past right now.". Ok, that did it! I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

thank you RoseMouto2010 and PsycheBunny for the reviews

i don't own SailorMoon or Yugioh! i hope you all like this chapter

The Moonless Night

Chapter 4

I sat up in bed and looked around. I was in a room that looked like it belonged to someone very important and rich.

"I'm not home, so where am I?" I asked myself. I stood up and found the floor a little cold, but it felt nice on the bottom of my bare feet. Wait! Where are my shoes? I looked down. I was wearing a pretty light pink dress that came down to my knees and it had no sleeves. It was like a sundress. I liked it. It was cute. I saw a mirror on the other side of the room. So I walked over to see what I looked like. I looked cute in the dress with my long, blonde hair falling just inches above the floor. I spun around once in front of the mirror, I felt like a little kid again. It felt nice. I miss being a kid, but I guess everyone has to grow up sometime in their life. I sighed and walked over to the door. I peeked out to see if anyone was around, but no one was around that I saw. So I walked down the hall to a large pair of golden doors. I could hear yelling on the other side of the doors. So I put my ear to the door to see if I could make out what they were yelling about. I heard who ever was yelling say that they didn't like these people here. But who are "these people". Do they mean the gang and me? Before I could hear anymore the one door I had my ear on opened up and I fell into the room. I fell face first in, I sat up with tears in my eyes and rubbed my nose.

"Owww." I looked to see an old hooked man with a golden eye glare down at me. I gulped and got up to my feet and bowed.

"I'm so sorry for listening into something that has nothing to do with me." I said. The man was still glaring at me with hate as if I killed his family or something like that. I have never seen so much hate in someone eyes. It scared me that all that hate was turned on me in a second. I saw him bring up his hand and then back down to slap me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the hit as I heard someone gasp. I heard Yugi and the others scream my name as Joey and Tristan ran to me to try to stop him. I waited for his hand to hit the side of my face, but it never happened. I opened one of my eyes to see that Seiya of the Three Lights was holding the man's wrist.

"It's not very nice to hit a girl." he said with a smile. The man pulled his wrist free and glared at me again. I jumped and moved out of his way. He glared at Seiya then back at me one more time and then just walked out of the room. I sighed and fell down on my knees then sat down. That scared me so much. I really thought that he might try to kill Seiya and me for a second there.

"Hey Pharaoh! You're one priest isn't very nice." Seiya said with a smirk. Yugi ran over to me.

"Usagi, are you ok?" asked Yugi with worry clearly in his voice. I looked at him then to Seiya and then to the Pharaoh who was looking at me with worry, then back to Yugi.

"I-I t-th-think so." is all I was able to say. I was scared. That scared the life out of me and something was telling me to be careful of him too.

"Usagi, you're shaking. Are you sure ok?" asked Joey. I was? Did that hateful glare scare me so much to make me start shaking? Before I was able to answer Joey a pair of strong arms pick me up off the ground. I jumped a little in their arms. I felt like I was going to fall so I wrapped my arms around their neck and closed my eyes. For some reason I felt safe in this person's arms. Warm and safe from all things that want to hurt me. I heard a chuckle so I opened my eyes and looked to see Atem looking down at me with a smile. I could feel the blush cross my face.

"You stopped shaking, Usagi." he said softly. My eyes grew wide, he was right. I did stop shaking. Wait! Did he just say my name? How in the world did he know my name?

"How do you know my name, Pharaoh?" I asked him. He started to laugh. What was so funny?

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you weren't with us in Battle City or when we went to Egypt." he said through laughs.

"Oh and Usagi, please Atem not Pharaoh." he asked and I nodded ok. He put me down on my feet and started to walk over to his throne.

"You haven't answered my question, Atem." I said. He stopped and looked at Yugi who nodded.

"Usagi, do you remember the Millennium puzzle that I wear all the time?" I nodded.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"You see, Usagi, Atem was a spirit in the puzzle. And he would sometimes come out as me and dueled." Yugi explained.

"I was wondering why I felt something strange when you would duel, but then I stopped feeling it after you got back from Egypt." I said. Yugi stared at me wide eyed at me.

"You could feel my presence?" asked Atem. I turned to look at him and I saw that he was wide eyed too, as everybody was.

"Yes." I said blushing again.

"But how? You're just a normal girl." said the Seto look alike.

"I don't know. And umm… Atem, why does he look like Seto just tanned?" I asked pointing to Seto's twin. "That is a very long story and I'll tell it to you sometime, Usagi. But first let me introduce my priests." he said pointing to Seto's twin.

"This is Seth. He is my cousin and IS just like Seto." he said with a smirk as he looked at Seth and Seto. Then Atem pointed to the woman that ;ooked a little like Ishtar.

"She is Isis. And she is the only woman that has a Millennium item.". Isis smiled at me and I smiled back. Then Atem pointed to a man with tan skin and dark brown hair.

"This is Mahado. He is one of my most trust worthy friends and priests." he said with a small smile. Then he looked a little worried.

"And the man who you just… umm met is Aknadin. He is a priest and my uncle. Be careful of him.". I tilted my head a little and Atem went on.

"He's not happy with all of you here when we are fighting those weird shadow monsters attacking us." he said. I looked up at him and saw that he was getting more worried so I tried to change the subject.

"Umm… Atem" I started. "are the four of them your only priests or are there more?". He looked a little surprised at what I just asked, then he smiled. I guess, he knew I was trying to change the subject because he starts to laugh again. I could feel the blush on my face when he turned those crimson red eyes to look into my silvery-blue ones.

"Yes, two more and their names are Shada and Karim." he said with a smile.

"They are not here. They are looking into…" he couldn't finish what he was saying cause the ground started to shake.

Please review! it help me to write thank you ^^V


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone that is reviewing.

I don't own SailorMoon or Yugioh

The Moonless Night

Chapter 5

We ran outside to see what was going on. When we got outside we saw a monster was attacking Aknadin.

"Uncle!" Atem yelled as he ran toward his uncle, but the monster hit Atem with its tail and sent him into a wall. Atem hit the wall so hard that some of the rocks that made the wall fell on him.

"My Pharaoh!" yelled Isis, Seth, and Mahado. Isis and Mahado ran to Atem's side to help him get unburied from the rocks. Both Seth and Seto summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Blue Eyes attack! WHITE LIGHTING!" they both commanded. But it did nothing to the monster. Yugi, Tea, and Ryou were helping Atem and Joey, Tristan, and Marik were fighting the monster with Seth and Seto. As they did that I ran over to Aknadin to help him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, but he just stared at the monster attacking my friends. The monster hit Tristan and Marik before they could summon their own monsters, but lucky Joey was able to summon his Black Eyes Dragon and attack the monster before it attacked Tristan and Marik again. Things weren't going very good for us. The monster was about to attack the guys' monster and sent them into next week.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE!"

The four attacks came out of nowhere. They hit the monster dead on and hurt it. It roared in pain as it was sent flying back a few feet. Everyone looked around to see who threw those attacks. I looked up at the wall and saw four women glaring down at the monster with anger.

"I guess, you were right, Pluto." said the woman with short sandy blonde hair.

"You guess? You know I was right Uranus." said the woman with long dark green hair known as Pluto. Pluto smirked at the sandy blonde known as Uranus. The other two were giggling at this.

"W-who are you?" I asked them. Uranus looked down at me and smiled a loving and caring smile at me.

"We are the Sailor Scouts of the outer planets." said Uranus.

"I am the sailor scout of the wind and sky. Sailor Uranus!" she said with pride.

"I am the sailor scout of the seas and oceans. Sailor Neptune!" said the woman with aqua blue hair to her shoulders.

"I am the sailor scout and the guardian of space and time. Sailor Pluto!" said Pluto.

"I am the sailor scout of death and rebirth. Sailor Saturn!" said the girl with black hair to her shoulders. They jumped down off the wall and landed gracefully on the ground. Suddenly, the ground started to shake again. The monster was getting up! That's not good. It was glaring at the outer scouts with more hate then Aknadin did when he was glaring at Seiya and me. That reminds me. Where are Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten? They ran out with us. Are they hiding or something? Then the monster roared and ran at the outer scouts. They dodged it easily. It didn't look too happy about that. The monster was glaring at everyone around itself. I looked around too and saw that Atem was dug out of the rocks that fell on him. He was glaring at the monster with those beautiful crimson red eyes.

'Wait! I mean…umm. We're a fight and I'm drooling over the super hot Pharaoh. I'm hopeless.' I sighed at my thoughts. I went back to watching the monster to see it was glaring at the scouts again. Then started to smirk.

'Uh oh! That can't be good' I thought. Aknadin and I were still out in the open. We need to get at least over to Seth and Seto. I stood up and helped Aknadin up. He was slow to get up, but I guess, it's from the shock or he's old. We slowly started to walk over to Seth and Seto, but the monster turn it's glare at us. I froze in my steps looking at the monster. I guess, the glare the monster was giving us snapped Aknadin out of his shock. He pulled his arm away from me and started to glare at the monster. I stepped back a little bit. Aknadin and the monster were glaring at each other for a few more seconds before it started to howl.

"What is it, you useless monster?" said a voice out of nowhere. Everybody looked around to see where the voice came from. I saw that the monster was looking up so I looked up. I saw a man with red hair and he was floating in the air?

"Umm…guys." no one was listening.

"Guys." still no one was listening to me.

"GUYS!" I yelled. That got everyone's attention even Mr. Red hair.

"Usagi?" said Yugi looking with a confused look.

"What is it, Usagi?" asked Isis. I looked up and pointed up. Everyone looked up and saw the man.

"Wha?" said Joey with his mouth on the ground and his eyes as big as the moon. Everyone was shock at what they were seeing. The man was happy at the way everybody acted when they saw him.

"I guess, you people have never seen someone floating in the sky before." he said with an evil grin.

"Who and what are you?" asked Atem glaring at the man. The man's grin grew bigger after what Atem said. I didn't like the way he was grinning at us with evil in his eyes.

"My name is…"

Please review and i hope u liked it ^^V


	6. Chapter 6

thank you all who are reviewing my stories. I hope you like this chapter.

I do not own SailorMoon or Yugioh

Oh and Happy Thanksgiving everyone! ^^V

The Moonless Night

Chapter 6

Before the man could tell us what his name was, a woman with long light green hair down to her butt appeared next to him. And next to her a man with short black hair appeared. The man did not look very happy at all.

"Rubeus, what is taking you so long?" asked the man with black hair.

"It's the sailor pains again, Sapphire." said the red hair guy known as Rubeus. The man with black hair known as Sapphire looked down at the outer scouts.

"Oh, poor Rubeus can't even handle the sailor pains. Haha." laughed the woman with light green hair.

"Quiet Emerald!" said Sapphire. The woman known as Emerald sent death glares at Sapphire, who just rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't you dare tell me to be quiet, Sapphire!" shouted Emerald. Sapphire just rolled his eyes at Emerald then he looked at Rubeus.

"Rubues, you know what will happen if you fail Prince Diamond, again." said Sapphire.

"So all you have to do, Rubeus dear, is kill the sailor pains and those three shooting stars and you're out of hot water.' half laughed Emerald.

"Or if I find the princess and crystal then I'm out of hot water." said Rubeus smirking. Emerald sent death glares at Rubeus, which only made his smirk grow bigger. Sapphire just rolled his eyes at them.

"Who and what are you?" demanded Atem glaring at the three of them.

"You're the Egyptian Pharaoh." stated Sapphire looking down at him.

"Isn't he the one defeating our monsters?" asked Emerald.

"Yes, he is." said Rubeus.

"Answer me!" demanded Atem in cold voice.

"We can answer that Pharaoh." said Uranus. Everyone looked at the outer.

"They are known as the Black Moon Family." said Neptune. Emerald, Rubues, and Sapphire started to laugh. Which only made the outers and Atem glare harder at them.

"Hey useless!" said Rubes to his monster, which looked up.

"Get going and kill them all." he commanded with an evil grin. Suddenly, the monster disappeared and then reappeared in front of me, but behind Aknadin.

"Ah!" I fell backward on my butt. Aknadin turned around to see what I screamed about, but he was sent flying into Tristan and Marik. I don't think those two are going to be much help in this fight, but for catching people. The monster was grinning at its work then it turns its glowing red eyes on me. I started to shake. I was scared. I was terrified. It started to walk over to me with it's eyes still glowing and a crazied grin. It walked up to 10 or 15 feet in front of me still grinning. But before it could get any closer to me a big red dragon appeared in between the monster and me. Was this dragon going to protect me? And where did it come from? But before I could ask, Atem was standing in front of me.

"How did you get there ?" he just smiled at me, which made me blush a little bit. I stared between the monster, dragon, and Atem.

"I will not let you hurt any more people as long as I am Pharaoh." said Atem as he glared at Emerald, Rubeus, and Sapphire. They glared right back at him.

"Hey useless! Go and defeat the mighty Pharaoh's over grown lizard." commanded Rubues. The monster ran toward Atem's dragon. Atem's dragon destroyed the monster with one attack then it turned its next attack towards Rubeus and the other two.

"Do you honestly think that you're over grown pet lizard can hurt me?" asked Rubeus with a knowing grin.

'Sapphire tell Emerald and Rubeus to get back to the palace right away.' Sapphire nodded to himself once and then looked at Emerald and Rubeus.

"Emerald. Rubeus. Prince Diamond wants us back at the palace." he said.

"Very well." said Emerald as she opened her fan and disappeared.

"Now Rubeus!" said Sapphire more like an order. Rubeus nodded and turned to leave.

"It looks like you live to see another day, but you will not live much longer." said Rubeus as he disappeared with Sapphire.

"Umm ok. What just happened? And who the heck were those people?" asked Tristan pointing to the sky.

"They are from the Black Moon Family." said Pluto.

"So are they the ones who are controlling those strange shadow monsters?" asked Seth looking at the outers.

"Yes, they are." said Neptune.

"Ok, then what are they after?" asked Atem as he helped me up to my feet.

"They are after the Silver Imperium Crystal and our princess." said Saturn in a sad voice. Uranus was looking at me with a sad and worried look.

"Wait! Princess!" shouted Joey.

"Yes." said Saturn with a small smile.

"Ok, then where is your princess now?" asked Seto with narrowed eyes.

"She hasn't awaken yet." is all Uranus said. Suddenly, my head started to hurt and I started to fall to my knees.

"Usagi!" yelled Yugi and the other as they ran to my side. The world was spinning around in circles. Atem caught me in his arms before I fell in the ground.

"Usagi are you alright?" but before I could answer him I passed out.

"Isis!" shouted Atem with Usagi in his arms.

"Yes, my Pharaoh, I will check Usagi out to made sure she is ok." said Isis. Atem nodded once then looked over at the spot were the outers were standing.

"They're gone."

Please review cause reviews make me happy and then i can read faster. Thank you.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ^^V


	7. Chapter 7

thank you everyone that is reviewing this story. i hope you like this chapter.

i do not own SailorMoon or Yugioh.

The Moonless Night

Chapter 7

(At The Black Moon Castle)

Emerald, Rubeus, and Sapphire appeared before Prince Diamond in his throne room.

"What's wrong, my Prince?" asked Sapphire with a worried look.

"I'm fine, Sapphire, but we need the Silver Crystal for my people to be the most powerful in the Galley. And the only way to do that is to make the White Moon Princess my Queen." said Diamond as he stood up from his throne and walked over to the other three.

"But Prince Diamond, why do you need **her** to be your Queen?" asked Emerald with a scowl.

"Because Emerald, only members of the White Moon Royal Family can uses the Silver Crystal." answered Diamond.

"What's the matter, Emerald? You sound jealous." said a figure from the shadows. Sapphire, Emerald, and Rubeus turned around to see whom the figure was, that walked out of the shadows. The figure was young woman and she was smirking.

"It's good to see you again, my dear." said diamond as he walked over to the woman.

"Diamond, you know her?" asked Sapphire looking at the woman with narrow eyes, but Diamond just smirked.

(At Atem's Palace)

(Atem POV)

I walked down my palace's hall to go to a meeting with everyone. We were going to talk about what happened in that last attack. And what princess and crystal those weird people were talking about. But as I was walking I heard a soft sound like someone was singing a song.

'It sounds like it's coming from Usagi's room. But isn't she still asleep?' so I followed the singing. As I got closer to Usagi's room I could tell that it was coming from her room. I was able to tell what she was singing.

**Black.**

**Black is all I see.**

**In front of me,**

**Behind me,**

**Above me,**

**Below me,**

**All around me.**

**I hate the dark.**

**The blackness of the moonless night.**

**There is no moon to light my way.**

**There are no stars to guide me home.**

**There is nothing, but the cold, black abyss.**

**Where is my moon to light my way?**

**Where are my stars to guide me home?**

**No one hears my shouts for help.**

**No one sees my tears flow down my face.**

**No one feels my heart break into a million pieces.**

**There is nothing, but the darkness of the moonless night.**

The singing died down into a soft sob. I was standing right in front of Usagi's door and it was open enough for me to see her crying as she looked out the open window that overlooked the garden. My heart started to hurt when I saw her crying.

'Why? I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt. I don't have a heart for stuff like this. So why does it hurt so much. Why do I want to hug and comfort her. And tell her that it will be alright.' I was so deep in thought that the door opened when I leaned on it and I fell into her room. Usagi jumped to her feet when she heard me hit the floor. She spun around and looked down at me. I swear I have never seen anyone as beautiful as Usagi. I love the way her hair spins around as she turns. And the way her pink sundress floated with her. She looks like an angel.

"Atem are you ok?" I snapped out of my thought's and looked up from my spot on the floor at her.

"Huh?" I asked blushing. She smiled down at me with her sweet and caring smile.

"Sorry, Usagi. What was that? I wasn't listening. I was still in shock from falling through your door." She helped me up to my feet.

"That was a pretty song. Did you write it?" A bright red blush heated up her cheeks, she looked down and nodded. I smiled softly down at her.

"Come on, Usagi. Everyone is waiting in the throne room." I said as we walked out of her room and down the hall. But at the time I didn't see the shadows watching us.

"It looks like the Pharaoh is falling in love with the little bunny." said one of the shadows.

"Yes, I see that, but if she is who we think she is then we have our work cut out for us. That is if we want to protect the Pharaoh" said the other shadow. The two shadows followed Atem and Usagi all the way to the throne room. When they went in the two shadows followed them in very carefully so no one would know they were there. As soon as Yugi saw Usagi was awake and all right he ran over and hugged her.

"Usagi are you ok?" asked Tea.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just shocked and tired from everything going on." answered Usagi with a small smile. Usagi and Yugi went over to their friends. Seto was standing by himself. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were closes by the Three Lights. My priests stood in their own places. But Karim, Shada, Ishtar, and Roshid stood off to the side waiting to tell what they had found.

"My Pharaoh, why did you call all of us here?" asked Mahado.

"I asked all you here to talk about those strange people and what they want. And what Karim, Shada, Ishtar, and Roshid have found." answered Atem. Karim stepped up a little bit.

"I'm sorry, my Pharaoh, but we have not found anything yet." he said.

"I understand. But I want you to keep looking." said Atem as he looked at the four of them and they all nodded.

"Umm…well those strange people did say that their prince wanted some princess and a crystal." said Ryou.

"But what princess and crystal?" asked Atem as he paced around to think.

"We can answer that, Pharaoh." said one of the shadows as it walked out of the shadows. The other one followed right behind it. The two shadows were men. Marik and Ryou both gasped and took a step back in surprise.

"This can't be! You two were trapped in the shadow realm!"

Please review! ^^V


	8. Chapter 8

thank you all for the reviews.

i do not own Sailor Moon or Yugioh

The Moonless Night

Chapter 8

(Usagi POV)

"Mariku! Bakura!" said both Marik and Ryou at the same time.

"How did you two get out of the Shadow Realm?" demanded Atem.

"That Pharaoh is a very good question." said Bakura in a wisecrack voice. Atem just glared at him. But it just made Bakura smirk at him. Marik and Ryou tried to stay behind Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Joey, and me as a means to hide. Mariku had the same hair color, eye color, and skin color. They could be brothers, but Mariku's hair spiked out everywhere. And Bakura looked just like Ryou. Like twins, but Bakura had two wings like bangs that spiked out. Bakura and Mariku looked mean, but I could feel a warm, safe aura coming from them. I knew they would keep us safe.

"Umm…who are they?" I asked looking at them. Atem looked like he was ready to kill them, but when he looked at me he calmed down.

"Bakura is the Thief King. And Mariku was my tomb guardian." he said as he glared at them.

"Ok, but why do they look like Marik and Ryou?" I asked out of wonder.

"Well, Usagi, Mariku was part of my soul, an evil part." said Marik looking down in shame.

"And Bakura was sealed in the Millennium Ring that I use to wear?" he said as he too looked down in shame. I looked between them at Yugi who looked sadly at them.

"But I never saw them when I was around you two." I said. I was confused. How did things like this happen? This is like something in a fairy tale.

"So you mean they are a part of you guys?" I asked.

"Well, in Marik's case yes, but in my case no. It's a long story and we have something more important to do right now." said Bakura.

"And why should we believe anything a thief says is true?" asked Seth with a glare. That started a yelling fight. I just stood there looking at hem.

'Why can I feel they're not evil. It's as if I can feel that they are good. But how?' I was snapped out of my thought from all the yelling. Then I saw those same eyes I hope I never see. They were staring right at me. Oh, how those eyes have haunted me. I remember them haunting my dreams as far back as I can remember. They scared me. I remember one time where I fainted because I didn't sleep for a whole week. The dreams were that bad and I was like six at the time. I knew I was shaking badly. And I knew that no one would see me shaking. I also knew that no one would save me from them. The eyes started to move towards me so I stepped back. I knew no one could see those eyes. So they would think I was just backing away from all the fighting or so I thought. Because I backed right into Atem's arms. Bakura and Mariku were standing in front to protect us. All three of them were glaring at the person those eyes belong to. I started to shake more in Atem's arms and he glared even harder at him.

"Who are you?" demanded Atem. The man just laughed. I covered my ears so I couldn't hear his laugh.

"I am Prince Diamond." he said with a smirk as he walked closer to us. He walked up to us then stopped just a foot away. Atem held me tighter and sent death glares at Diamond.

"What do you want?" demanded Atem. Diamond's smirk grew even bigger.

"I am here for the White Moon Princess." he said looking right at me with an evil grin. Everyone was confused as to whom he was talking about.

"Who is the princess?" asked Marik.

"Why a little bunny." is all Diamond said as he reached out to grab me, but a black blur attacked him.

"What the…" Diamond fell back a few steps. The black blur was a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.

"You will **not** touch the princess!" hissed the cat. Everyone was shocked that the cat just said something.

"That cat just talked!" yelled Joey as he pointed at the cat. The cat just rolled her eyes at him.

"Luna!" yelled a white cat with a crescent moon.

"Not now Artemis." said Luna.

"OUTERS TRANFORM NOW!" yelled Luna.

"Mariku! Bakura! Protect the Princess and the Pharaoh!" yelled Artemis.

"Right!" they both said as they stood in front of Atem and I. As all of this happens I saw Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru nod and hold up something and yell.

"Uranus Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Pluto Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power Make-Up!"

There was a flash of light with four different colors, dark yellow, aqua, dark green, and purple. After the lights died down where Haruka stood was Sailor Uranus now. Where Michiru stood Sailor Neptune was there. Sailor Pluto was standing where Setsuna once was. And Sailor Saturn stood where Hotaru was. That shocked everyone, but what the Three Lights did shocked everyone more. They stood up and yelled.

"Fighter Star Power Make-Up!"

"Healer Star Power Make-Up!"

"Maker Star Power Make-Up!"

There was another flash of light and after the light died down there stood three more sailor scouts.

"What?" said a confused Tristan."I am Sailor Star Fighter." said Seiya .

"I am Sailor Star Healer." said Yaten.

"I am Sailor Star Maker." said Taiki.

"And we will not let you destroy the past and the future for we are the three shooting stars! Sailor Star Lights! Stage On!" they all said looking at Diamond. But before anyone could attack a fire ball was shoot straight at Atem and me. Atem pushed me out of the way just before it hit him head on. It sent him flying into Seth and Seto.

"No, Atem!" I yelled.

"Now, now, Princess. It's not very nice to be cheating on your future husband and king, Prince Diamond with another ." said a woman in the same outfit as the outers except it was dark red.

"Sailor Mars! You traitor!" yelled Uranus. Sailor Mars just gave an evil smile.

"Now My Princess it's time to go."

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you like this chapter.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Yugioh.

The Moonless Night

Chapter 9

Sailor Mars reached out to grab my arm and take me with her and Diamond. I backed away from her.

" I don't even know him? So how can I be cheating on him?" I asked as I pointed to Prince Diamond, who just smirked. Mars blinked then gave an evil grin that sent chills down my back. Atem, Seth, and Seto all got up and ready to fight as Mars walked closer to me.

"Why princess do you not remember who you are?" asked Mars as her grin grew bigger.

" What do you mean?" I was confused. I know who I am, right? I'm Usagi and I'm sixteen years old. My parents and younger brother died in a house fire. My best friends are Yugi and the gang. So what did she mean by that. But before I could ask what she meant, Luna walked over to me.

"Usagi." she said softly. I looked down at her. For some reason, two talking cats didn't bother me. I don't know why, but I don't really care about that now.

"Yes, Luna?" I answered her and she was a little surprised that I didn't freak out about her.

"Usagi, you are more then what you think. And yes, you are Usagi and everything that has to do with her, but you are someone more then that, Usagi. You are the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity." Luna explained. I was shocked, but at the same time I wasn't. It was like I knew all long. Everyone was shocked too, well, everyone, but the Outers, Star Lights, Mars, and Diamond. Atem walked over to me and looked Luna in the eyes.

"How can this be?" he asked her.

"Well, young Pharaoh, Usagi or Princess Serenity belongs in this space and time, but because of what Diamond and Mars did, the Princess and a few of her closest friends and guards were sent to the future." she answered.

"But I don't remember any of this?" I said and Luna sighed.

"That's because Queen Selena erased your memories, so that you can live a peaceful life or so she hoped. You see, Princess, your mother, Queen Selena and Atem's father were going to have you and Atem to meet and hopefully be married, but Prince Diamond became jealous and attacked the Moon Kingdom. He destroyed Moon Kingdom and was going to make you his Queen, but your mother with the last of her strength sent you to the future." Luna explained with a heavy heart. I looked at Atem and he did the same, we both turned as red as a tomato. Atem looked at Luna with his face all red, it was funny.

"But why didn't my father tell me about this visit to the moon?" he asked.

"That's because your father wanted it to be a surprised for your seventeenth birthday. And the Queen was going to let the Princess go to earth to visit you and your world, young Pharaoh. You see, the Princess always wanted to go down to the blue planet, earth, but it's not aloud. So the Queen thought if she aloud the Princess to visit Egypt for her sixteenth birthday, the Princess would see more of the eldest son of the Pharaoh, she would fall in love with him." explained Luna with a knowing smile.

"So Queen Selena is my mother?" I asked and Luna nodded. Just then a crescent moon appeared on forehead and all of my memories of this time came back. My head hurt a little, but not for long. I looked at Luna with a big smile and pick her up.

"Luna!" I said with tears in my eyes then I looked at Artemis and he smiled back at me.

"Princess." he said with a bow.

"Princess." said the Outers as they bowed. The Star Lights bowed their heads in respect and Sailor Mars looked mad that I got my memories back. I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Princess of Mars, Sailor Mars, Rei, you have betrayed the moon for the last time. I have been lenient with you, but no more. I here by strap you of your title as Princess of Mars and of your powers over fire." I commanded as I stood tall and as if I never last my memories. It shocked everyone at the authority in my voice. I stood up straight with my head held high just like the royal Princess I was. I looked just like the princess my mother always wanted me to be. Then my crescent moon shone as bright as the full moon. Prince Diamond had to cover his eyes and step back, but Sailor Mars stood her ground.

"Prince Diamond, it is time to go." said Mars as she looked at Diamond. Diamond nodded and disappeared.

" We will fight Serenity, but now is not the time or place. Goodbye now." and with that she disappeared. I fell to my knees as my clothes charge back to the pink sundress and I looked down with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Luna, what did I ever do to make Rei hate me?" I asked with tears falling down my face. Luna looked up with sad eyes, but the smiled.

" My dear Princess, you did nothing wrong." she answered.

"Are you sure? Because I thought we were always good friends, but now." I said as I wrapped my tears away.

"Yes, Princess." said Artemis as he walked over to me.

"But why is she so mad at me?" I asked.

" That is what I want to know." said Atem as he helped me up. Tristan and Joey were looking between Atem and I.

"So wait if what this cat said is true, does that mean Usagi and Atem are now dating?" asked Tristan with a smirk. Atem and I both turned red again. Joey and Tristan are never going to stop teasing us about this. Joey and Tristan were cracking jokes about us until Tea hit them up side the head.

"Luna, why didn't my father ever tell me about marrying Usagi." asked Atem. I'm sure he's just as confused as me on this matter.

"And I wanted to know why my mother didn't tell me about this?" I asked eyeing Luna. She sighed and looked at both of us in the eyes.

"They wanted it to be a surprise." she answered with a little giggle.

"But what if I didn't love her like I do?" Luna and Artemis both broke into big grins and that is when Atem realized what he just said and started to blushed bright red. That is when I realized what he just said and blushed. And now I was looking at the ground blushing. Luna looked at Artemis and he did the same.

"Looks like your parents were right." said Artemis as he was eyeing us with a grin.

"Well, after this whole mess with Diamond is over, we'll have to see about you two. Right Luna?" Luna nodded with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi. Artemis and Luna walked over to Yugi and the gangs and looked them all in the eyes.

"It's looks like we have to awaken everyone memories of who they really are." said Artemis and Luna nodded. Both of their crescent moons started to glow. As soon as the glow died down the gangs looked at each other.

"Now do you al l remember who all are?" asked Luna. No one said anything at first, but Joey nodded.

"Yes, I was one of the few guards sent from Egypt to protect the Princess." said Joey. Luna and Artemis nodded. Seth and Seto were looking at each other then to Luna and Artemis, but before anyone could say anything in a flash of light stood Mokuba in what look like Egyptian clothes for important people.

"Mokuba?" asked both Seth and Seto at the same time. Mokuba looked at both of them then to the kitties.

"It looks like everyone's memories are back." he said. Everyone was shocked that Mokuba knew what was happening.

"So that means you knew?" asked Tristan and Mokuba nodded.

"So that means Seth and I are twins." said Seto and Mokuba nodded again.

"You all are from this time." said Luna.

"As Joey said before he was one of the few guarders that was sent from Egypt to protect the Princess on the moon or when she was going to Egypt. As did Tristan, Marik, and Ryou." explained Artemis.

"And Yugi is my younger brother and Tea was a princess from one of our neighboring counties. They fall in love was going to get married." said Atem. Yugi and Tea both blushed as Joey and Tristan poked Yugi in the arm, grinning. Tea and Yugi wanted to wait to tell the other that they were dating, but it looks like everyone knows now.

"And Mariku and Bakura were guards that protected the two princes." said Artemis.

"And Seto was just as high rated as one of your Priests." said Luna

"Ishtar and Roshid taught the princes all the stuff they needed to know and even with other stuff like research if your father asked them." said Artemis.

"And that was why you all were sent with the Princess to protect and befriend her." said Luna. Everyone nodded and let everything sink in.

"Well, it's been a very long day and we all need our rest if we want to beat Sailor Mars and Prince Diamond." said Artemis with a yawn.

"But first." said Luna just before she leapt into the air and back flapped then a broach landed on the ground. Pluto picked it up and walked over to me and handed it to me.

"What is this, Luna?" I asked looking at it.

"You will need to use this broach to help you use your power until you can control them." said Luna and I nodded.

"Princess, all you have to do is said Moon Prism Power." she explained. I nodded and held up the broach.

"Moon Prism Power!"

In a flash of pink light I stood in a white bathing suit like thing with a sailor caller and a blue mini skirt.

"And in this transformation you are the warrior of love and justice Sailor Moon." explained Artemis as he stood next to Luna with a proud smile.

"But how am I going to learn how to control my power?" I asked and the Outers stepped up and looked at Luna, who nodded.

"We will be teaching you, Princess." said Saturn.

"As will we." said the Star Lights. I nodded and untransformed. Everyone went to their own rooms to rest. The fight with Prince Diamond and Sailor Mars is going to be one of the hardest things we will ever do.

"And I hope we're ready."

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything and i hope you like this chapter.

The Moonless Night

Chapter 10

(Usagi's POV)

It's been nine days since Diamond and Mars showed up, they haven't been back or even sent a monster to attack us. It's been peaceful and the Outers have been teaching me how to control my power. A few days after Luna gave me the broach, I broke it. Luna was shocked when Pluto told her. Pluto said that it broke because my power has grown so strong that I have past being a super sailor scout and I'm now Eternal Sailor Moon. And if my power keeps growing I will become Sailor Cosmos, The Queen of the Stars. The others are training just as hard as I have been with their dueling and sword skills. The Starlights have been teaching me some of the things they know like being as fast as starlight. I'm really proud of myself. I always thought I was just a weak crybaby, but now I'm stronger and I will protect the ones I love!

(Later that day)

I was walking down the hall to go to eat lunch with the others. I really haven't seen much of them these past nine days because everyone is training so hard for the fight with Diamond. I miss the gang and hanging out with them. And I really miss Atem; I haven't even seen him at all in these past nine days. I hope he's doing well. I wish I could see him now, to hear his voice, to have him hold me close to his heart in his arms where I feel safe and protected. But I wish more then anything to hear him tell me he loves me more then the stars in the night sky.

(Atem's POV)

I was in the throne room discussing with my priest and the others how we were going to win this fight with Diamond. It's been a long morning and we really haven't figured out what we're going to do. It's about time to have lunch so tell everyone to go have some food and rest a little before we start discussing this matter later. Everyone bowed and left the room and I sat back in my throne.

"Long day, Pharaoh?" asked Artemis as he sat on the arm of the throne and looked up at me worry in his eyes.

"Yes, and it's only been half of the day. I sighed then rested my head in my hands.

"Is there anything I can do?" Artemis asked as he jumped down.

"No, all I want is to have this whole mess to be over with. So I can hold my little bunny in my arms. I wish I could hear her soft, sweet voice ring in my ears. I miss my bunny." Artemis just grinned up at me.

"I'm sure your bunny is missing her Pharaoh." he said as he was walking out of the room.

"You know you can always ask her yourself." and with that he left the room so I could think on the words he left me with. Ask her myself? Ask her if she missed me? Did she really miss me these past nine days or did she even care if she saw me or not? I was just about to join the others when I saw my bunny turn the corner. I ducked back into the throne room and waited for her to get closer. When she got close enough I grabbed and pulled her into the room with me. She froze when I grabbed her and gave a scared cry when I pulled her into the throne room. She held her breath and slowly looked up with fear in her eyes, but as soon as she saw it was I she sighed.

"Please don't scare me like that." she said as she looked up at me.

"Oh? I scared my bunny? I'm sorry." I said with a smirk as I held her closer. She blushed at the nickname I called her.

"Bunny?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, bunny. Because you're name means bunny." my bunny nodded and blushed redder. I hugged her tighter and rested my head on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I miss you. I miss seeing your beautiful blue eyes. I miss hearing your soft sweet voice. And I miss your smile that can brighten any dark place." In all words I said I poured my heart out to the woman I was hugging. I love her so much that I don't want to lose her.

"Atem? What are you saying?" she asked.

"I love you and I don't want to lose you." I said looking in her eyes. I think I surprised her. I could tell by her eyes that she was surprised and confused and she wasn't sure what to do. Then suddenly she turned around in my arms, threw her arms around my neck and then she kissed me! I was taken back by the kiss, but not for long and happily kissed back.

"I love you too, Atem!" I was so happy to hear those words.

"Now if you two are all done with the lovely-dovey stuff would you mind joining the others for lunch?" said Bakura with a smug grin. My bunny started to blush bright red and I just glared at him with annoyance.

"Um excuse me." I was unwillingly to let my bunny go, but I did and she left the room.

"Did you really have to show up just then?" I asked with eyebrow raised. Bakura's smug grin grew bigger.

"Why I don't know what you mean?" he said trying to act as if he didn't know.

"I'm sure you don't." I said as I walked out of the room with a small smirk, he followed me out.

"Wait a moment." I stopped and looked at him.

"I think that Diamond guy is going to attack very soon." he said in serious voice.

"How soon?" I asked.

"As soon as night falls, the night of no moon. The moonless night." he said as he was looking at me in all seriousness. I stayed as calm as I could. I turned on my heels and ran down the hall to where the others were. I burst through the doors of the room where everyone was. A few of them jumped and a few of them looked ready to attack in a blink of the eye.

"Isis, I need you to look into the future." I ordered and she nodded.

"How far into the future, my Pharaoh?" she asked with her hand on her necklaces.

"Just to when the night begins." She closed her eyes for a few moments then she suddenly opened her eyes.

"My Pharaoh, they are going to attack tonight!" she said in alarm. Everyone was on their feet and waiting for orders. Usagi walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We will be ready for them." she said with a small smile. I knew she was scared, but I also knew that she wasn't going to back down from this fight. I nodded to her and looked at everyone. They nodded or smiled in agreement.

"Alright then. This is what we have been training for these past days and we are going to beat Diamond!" everyone cheered and got ready for the fight ahead.

(At nightfall)

The sun was just setting and everyone was as ready as they could be. Usagi was standing right next to me with the Outers standing in front of us. The Starlights were next to them ready for the first monster to show its face. The others were gathered around Usagi and myself. As soon as the sun was down they attacked. Everyone fought back and we were winning then Diamond and Sailor Mars appeared. I stepped out in front of everyone and glared at Diamond.

"Diamond, I challenge you to a duel!" I demanded and he glared at me then he looked next to me.

(Usagi's POV)

As Atem challenged Diamond I walked up next to him. I looked at Mars then to Diamond who was looking at me. Atem gave me a worried look, but I gave a small smile. Diamond accepted the challenge and sent his strongest monster at Atem. Atem pushed me out of the way and summoned his monster and as their monsters attack each other they did the same. The others were fighting Rubeus, Emerald, Sapphire, and their monsters. Mars stood right in front of me with a smug smirk.

"What are you going to do now, little princess?" she asked me mockingly. I stood my ground stared her down.

"Sailor Mars, you said that we would have to fight each other someday. And now that day has come."

Please review and I'm sorry for the long wait, but i got no reviews for the last chapter I put up so I thought no one like that chapter. I hope people did like it and this chapter. This is the first of the last two chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything and I hope you like the last chapter of The Moonless Night.

The Moonless Night

Chapter 11

(Usagi's POV)

Sailor Mars and I were about to fight when Diamond was sent flying past us. I turned around and looked at Atem who was glaring at Diamond with his crimson eyes.

"You are still as useless as the past. I don't know why I broke you out of your prison." Mars said in a cold voice.

"Prince Diamond!" yelled Emerald, Rubeus, and Sapphire. They ran to his side to help him. And that is when I saw it. I saw they weren't evil. They were being misunderstood. I could see the good in them. They were being used. Mars started to laugh a crazy laugh. I stared at her like everyone else did in disbelief.

"You're just using them aren't you, Mars." I stated looking at her with cold eyes. Mars stopped laughing and stared at me with a big grin.

"That I am, Princess." she said as if she was proud of what she had done.

"But I don't need them anymore so I'll just…" Mars threw a fireball start at them. My eyes widen and I jumped right in front of them. I took the full force of the fireball. I heard everyone scream my name as I was sent flying. I hit the ground so hard that it felt like I would never be able to breath again. The Outers and Starlights attack Mars with full force, but it did nothing to her. Mars started to laugh again and threw her fire at everyone. I heard everyone's screams as they were burned by Mars' fire then I saw her turn to Atem with an evil grin. She was going to kill him right in front of my eyes if I didn't get up and fight her right here, right now. I stood up and transformed.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

I transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and I blocked Mars' fire she was throwing at Atem. She glared at me with so much hate. I summoned my staff and got ready to fight her. We stared at each other for what felt like forever before she threw the first attack. I dodged it.

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"

We attack each other with our strongest attack not even letting up for a second. We were bruised, battered, and beaten. The others stopped fighting with Diamond when Mars and I started to fight. The fighting was getting harder and harder by the second to fight. Mars was glaring at me and I was looking at her with sad eyes because my heart was breaking. I was remembering all the good times before her betrayal. I felt the tears start to fall from all the pain of her betrayal and not just Mars', but from Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus' too. Mars stopped fighting and stared at me.

"Why? Why Mars? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" I asked just above a whisper to her.

"Why you ask? Because I hate you! I hate you, the light!" she yelled and shot a fire arrow straight at my heart.

"Usagi, look out!" I heard Atem yell, but I was just so shocked by Mars' answer that I couldn't move.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast!"

Then just before the arrow hit me it was turned to ice.

"We may have followed you before, but now we know what we did was wrong. And we are going to fix it now, Mars!" I turned to where the voice was coming from and my eyes widen with shock. There standing was Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus and they were glaring at Mars. Then they bowed with their heads lowed.

"We ask for your forgiveness, Princess Serenity. What we did to you back then was wrong and we're so sorry for It." said Venus not daring to lift her head. I smiled. I could tell that their feelings were true.

"But of course I forgive you." I ran to them and with tears pouring down. I heard Mars growl at the site before her. The Inner and Outer scouts stood beside me and Mars started to be surrounded by very dark forces and my eyes widen. Now I get it.

"I understand now. Mars, you are not the one who wants this. Your body is being used by Chaos. You would never want to hurt or betray me. We were best friends. Chaos let Mars go!" I yelled with fire burning in my eyes and Chaos just laughed.

"What can a weak little moon brat do?" Chaos said as she laughed and shot a ball of dark energy at Diamond and his family that killed them. The Scouts were about to attack, but I stopped them.

"Princess?" asked Neptune with a confused look, as did the others.

"This is my fight. Chaos has one of my friends and he just killed the Dark Moon Family. And I'm not going to lose her. I'm going to get her back." I could feel my power growing and my sailor scout outfit transformed into my princess gown. I held my staff by my side and stared down Chaos. Chaos sent her strongest attack at me and I held up my staff in front of myself and sent my attack at Chaos. Our attack collided into each other neither one was being pushed back at all. We were pouring out everything we had into those attacks. I started to feel weak and Chaos started to push back my attack. Then suddenly I felt the Scouts energy flowing through me. I looked behind me and saw that the Scouts were sending me their energy to help me fight Chaos. I started to push back against Chaos, but it still wasn't enough. It was getting hard to stand and my legs were giving out. Just before my legs gave out I felt strong arms around me, holding me up. I looked up to see Atem was holding and smiling at me.

"We're all here for you, bunny." he whispered into my ear. I looked at everyone sending me their energy to help beat Chaos. I summoned the Silver Crystal and used it power to help defeat Chaos.

"This is the end!" yelled Chaos throwing one last attack. I felt Atem's hand on one of mine and then I felt the other one on my other hand.

"He's right. We are _all_ here for you, Princess." said Mars as she smiled at me. I smiled with tears in my eyes as I felt every one of my friends around me and with that feeling sent everything we had at Chaos.

(7 years later)

"Mom! Dad! Look at the moon its so beautiful." said a seven year old, pink hair girl to her parents.

"Yes it is." said the girl's mother with a soft smile. Her father nodded in agreement.

"It is, but it's not as beautiful as you two." he said with a smile as he pulled his wife closer and when the girl wasn't looking he stoled a kiss from his wife. But the girl knew they were kissing and smiled.

"Mom, do you know if I'm going to have a baby brother or a baby sister?" the girl asked when her parents stop kissing.

"Sorry Chibi-Usa, but I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl." the girl nodded and looked up at the moon again.

"Atem the moon is beautiful tonight." said the girl's mother as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes, it is, bunny." he said as he looked at the moon.

"No more moonless night."

_**The End**_

Please review and tell _me what you thought of this story and please check out my other stories. Thank you to all those who have review this story.  
><em>


End file.
